Stone Feathers Cause a Heavy Heart
by Seajay1234
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam must call on an old aquaintance, he and his companion answer the call.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my friend Katie's fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **

**The TARDIS, Space, Year: Unknown**

"Space Florida?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Is there really such a place as Space Florida?"  
"Of course there's such a place as Space Florida," the Doctor muttered. "Why wouldn't there be?"

Amy walked around the TARDIS counsel, lightly brushing her fingertips along the flashing lights and gleaming knobs. "Well, you did say that you would take me to Rio and we never went."

"That doesn't mean Rio doesn't exist," he replied matter-of-factly. "It just means we didn't go there. But we're going to Space Florida, I promise!" Amy rolled her eyes and continued following the path of the counsel. "You don't believe me?"

"I think some 'random accident' is going to take place and we're not going to get to Space Florida," She looked at him from across a row of blue and green lights blinking in succession.

"There's not going to be a 'random accident,' Amy," he said lightly. "I promise. I will do my best to get us to Space Florida."

**The Impala, 20 miles outside of Iowa, Year: 2012**

"Where are we?" Sam muttered as he started to open his eyes to the blackness of the road.

"Almost to Iowa, Sammy. I'm surprised you slept so long. I haven't heard a peep out of you since Grand Marais," Dean said indifferently.

Sam groaned and stretched as much as he could in the smaller car. "It's been a long couple of days, Dean. Where's Cas?"

"Right here," said a voice from the backseat. Sam gasped in surprise and looked behind him to see the trench-coated angel. Dean didn't react. "Why are we going to Iowa?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Dean, why are we going to Iowa?"

Dean didn't say as he looked at Castiel in his rear-view mirror. "We have to make an important call."

"Why can't you use your cell?" Sam asked. "I mean, that's why they were invented. Or did you lose yours again?"

Castiel sighed. "You can't make this kind of call with a phone."

"Wait a minute," Sam looked back and forth from Cas to Dean. "You told him? Dean, you told Castiel but you didn't tell me?"

"No," Castiel said flatly. "But I've figured it out. You're calling an old friend, aren't you?"

Dean said nothing as they continued into the darkness.

**The TARDIS**

The TARDIS shook and started to materialize as Amy tried to decide between two pairs of sunglasses. Neon blue or muted pink? Blue? Pink?

"Amy, will you hurry up and chose? We're landing and you're not watching me do it! I want you to see Space Florida right away," the Doctor said impatiently.

"Don't get snarky with me!" Amy replied as she put on the neon blues. "Besides, I'm debating taking a winter coat, because knowing you and your attempts to get places, we've probably ended up in Space Siberia."

The Doctor, feeling confident that they had actually made it to a place they wanted to go, flung open the doors. "Welcome to Space Florida!"

Amy walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "No," she said calmly and slightly annoyed. "That's a 1967 Impala."

"Him?" Sam asked in disbelief. "You called _him_?"

Dean shrugged and walked towards the TARDIS. "Good. You got my call."

The Doctor looked around in confusion. "What call?"

Dean looked back nervously at Sam and Castiel. "_My_ call. I sent a message to the TARDIS, hoping you'd be able to come. And you did." Dean walked slowly towards the Doctor. "Who's the babe?"

"Oh, this is Amelia Pond," the Doctor said without looking at either of them. "Amy, that's Dean."

"Aren't you going to introduce the others?" Amy asked in confusion.

The Doctor looked up at Amy in slight annoyance. He pointed at Sam, and then to Castiel. "Brother and Angel. Now may I continue?"

Amy looked at the Doctor suspiciously. "Continue what? You're just looking at the scenery. Although I must admit," she added quietly. "There isn't much here. Especially in the dark."

"Look, Doc," Dean said as he slowly approached the bowtie-wearing man. "This is really important and whether or not you actually got my message, you're here and we need your help."

Sam almost growled in frustration. "No, Dean, we _don't_ need his help! This guy is trouble. Bobby doesn't even trust him!"

"Dad did," Dean added. "And frankly, that's all that matters to me. We need all the help we can get."

"We can handle this on our own, Dean. We've handled worse, even without Cas," Sam continued, ready to explode and take all of Iowa with him.

"Sam, you don't get it!" Dean shouted at his younger brother. "This is the only man that can help us fight this thing! You heard Cas earlier; we can't fight this with his powers or with anything in our arsenal. We need help and it doesn't get better than him!"

Sam turned on his heels and stalked off, kicking the black Impala as he did. Everyone else stood there awkwardly until Castiel finally spoke up.

"I'll go talk to him and try to get him to come back." He walked away towards the direction that Sam went.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered in appreciation. After Cas finally disappeared, Dean walked fully over to the Doctor and Amy. "Could you help us?"

"Well that's the problem," the Doctor said. "I don't know what we're up against. Knowing the Winchester brothers, it's probably something paranormal, and that's not my field of expertise."

"I know," Dean said. "I wouldn't have called you if it was something we could've handled with a little rock salt and holy water."

The Doctor grinned. "So this beast must be pretty bad if you're calling me."

"Cas is even powerless with it," Dean said quietly, but somewhat amusedly. "Because this thing can't die."

Amy froze and clutched the Doctor's wrist. "What did you say?" the Doctor asked.

"This thing can't die," he repeated. "I take it you've handled something similar before."

"Doctor," Amy said wearily. "Doctor, please no. Not them again. I thought the crack had taken them all. I thought they didn't exist."

"Dean Winchester, what were these things? What can't die?"

Amy braced herself for the worst and waited for Dean to speak as he took a quick swig from his silver flask.

Finally, Dean sighed and looked at the Doctor with fear, something that he had never seen on the young man's face. "Stone angels."

**We plan to post about once a week. As always feedback is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Super 8 Motel, Year: 2012**

"Doctor, how could they be here? How could the Weeping Angels be here?" Amy asked in horror.

Dean stepped forward. "So you _both_ have handled these before," he said. "You both know what we're dealing with."

Amy nodded and sat down on the bed. "They almost killed me. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever been through."

"That's saying a lot," Dean replied. "I know the Doctor, and lots of scary things happen when you're around him." He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You must be very brave."

Amy gazed up at him in almost a daze, when the Doctor chimed in. "Right! Weeping Angels! Amy, would you please explain to Dean what you do if you encounter one."

Amy sighed and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the church across the street. "Well, the Weeping Angels look like stone statues when you see them."

"Yeah, we already know that." Amy jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. "We told you what we saw. What's so dangerous about a couple of statues?"

"They're only statues when you see them," the Doctor said.

"I wasn't asking _him_," Sam replied venomously.

"As soon as you turn your back, they're not statues anymore. They turn into living, breathing, deathly creatures."

"Thank you, Amy Pond," Sam said almost sarcastically.

"Sam, don't be such a baby. They're here to help us."

"I didn't come back to listen to your criticism of me, Dean. Frankly, I don't appreciate it."

The Doctor moved closer to Amy and Dean and put his arms around them. "Right. So this is my team?"

"Of course, Doc," replied Dean.

The Doctor looked over at Amy. "Come on, Doctor. I'm sort of traveling with you."

The Doctor smiled brightly and then turned to Sam. "What about you, Sammy? Wanna help catch a creature that can never die?"

"I'll help you," Castiel said as he appeared from nowhere in particular. "My powers in your service, although I'm not sure how much help they'll be."

"Better than nothing," Dean said. He looked over at his grumpy little brother. "Sammy?"

Sam sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked only at Dean. "I'll go to the library and see what I can find on these things."

"Sam, that won't be-"

"Dean, just let me do what I do!" Sam snapped.

Dean sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. Go. Call me if you find anything."

Sam nodded back and turned to walk out of the motel room door when the Doctor shouted after him. "Sam!" Sam turned slowly and regrettably. "Take Pond with you. She may be of some help."

"No," he said. "I don't need anyone's help."

"Sam, please," the Doctor continued. "She knows a few things about the Weeping Angels. Besides," he paused and his smile fell. "Two sets of eyes might keep you alive."

Sam pondered the thought. "Fine," he said. "Come on, Pond."

Amy walked towards Sam, then paused and turned around to face the Doctor. "Be careful. All three of you. Please."

"We will be," Castiel said. "I'll make sure of it."

Amy nodded and followed Sam out the door and down to the Impala.


End file.
